yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Ultimate Rare cards
This is a list of all the Ultimate Rare cards released so far in the TCG. These cards are special versions of Rare, Super Rare, Ultra Rare or Secret Rare cards in the set and have the same Card Number as their normal counterparts, but are much harder to find. Soul of the Duelist SOD * Charcoal Inpachi * Ultimate Insect LV1 * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 * Dark Mimic LV3 * Mystic Swordsman LV2 * Mystic Swordsman LV4 * Armed Dragon LV5 * Armed Dragon LV7 * Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke * Rafflesia Seduction * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Mind on Air * Penumbral Soldier Lady * Ojama King * Master of Oz * Hammer Shot * Inferno Fire Blast * Ectoplasmer * Spirit Barrier * Enervating Mist * Greed * Null and Void * Hallowed Life Barrier Rise of Destiny RDS * The Creator * Ultimate Insect LV3 * Mystic Swordsman LV6 * Silent Swordsman LV3 * Perfect Machine King * Sasuke Samurai #4 * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective * Big Core * Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast * Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive * A-Team: Trap Disposal Unit * Dark Blade the Dragon Knight * Serial Spell * Triangle Ecstasy Spark * Necklace of Command * Machine Duplication * Flint * Monster Reincarnation * Tragedy * Divine Wrath * Rare Metalmorph * Chain Burst * Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment * Covering Fire Flaming Eternity FET * Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys * Ultimate Insect LV5 * Silent Swordsman LV5 * Granmarg the Rock Monarch * Behemoth the King of All Animals * Big-Tusked Mammoth * Blast Magician * Chiron the Mage * Gearfried the Swordmaster * Shadowslayer * Brain Jacker * Gatling Dragon * King Dragun * A Feather of the Phoenix * Spell Absorption * Lightning Vortex * Meteor of Destruction * Swords of Concealing Light * Spiral Spear Strike * Cross Counter * Penalty Game! * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast * Assault on GHQ * Deck Devastation Virus * Forced Ceasefire The Lost Millennium TLM * Winged Kuriboh * Ancient Gear Golem * Ancient Gear Beast * Millennium Scorpion * Ultimate Insect LV7 * Hieracosphinx * Criosphinx * Megarock Dragon * Grave Ohja * Master Monk * D.D. Survivor * Mid Shield Gardna * Reshef the Dark Being * Elemental Mistress Doriado * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant * Card of Sanctity * Brain Control * Legendary Black Belt * Nitro Unit * Hero Signal * Kozaky's Self-Destruct Button * Token Feastevil * Spell-Stopping Statute * Royal Surrender Cybernetic Revolution CRV * Winged Kuriboh LV10 * UFOroid * Wroughtweiler * Dark Catapulter * Elemental Hero Bubbleman * Cyber Dragon * Cybernetic Magician * Goblin Elite Attack Force * B.E.S. Crystal Core * D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master * UFOroid Fighter * Cyber Twin Dragon * Cyber End Dragon * Power Bond * Miracle Fusion * System Down * Transcendent Wings * Bubble Shuffle * Spark Blaster * Skyscraper * Fire Darts * Magical Explosion * Rising Energy * D.D. Trap Hole * Dimension Wall Elemental Energy EEN * Queen's Knight * Jack's Knight * King's Knight * Elemental Hero Bladedge * Chthonian Soldier * Water Dragon * B.E.S. Tetran * Rapid-Fire Magician * Broww, Huntsman of Dark World * Brron, Mad King of Dark World * Sillva, Warlord of Dark World * Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World * VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon * Cyber Blader * Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster * Elemental Hero Tempest * Elemental Hero Wildedge * Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman * Pot of Avarice * Feather Shot * Chthonian Alliance * Armed Charger * Hero Barrier * Chthonian Blast * Level Limit - Area A Shadow of Infinity SOI * Uria, Lord of Searing Flames * Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder * Raviel, Lord of Phantasms * Cyber Barrier Dragon * Cyber Laser Dragon * Proto-Cyber Dragon * Adhesive Explosive * B.E.S. Covered Core * Chainsaw Insect * Doom Dozer * Treeborn Frog * Princess Pikeru * Princess Curran * Memory Crusher * Divine Dragon - Excelion * Ruin, Queen of Oblivion * Demise, King of Armageddon * Phantasmal Martyrs * Cyclone Boomerang * Ancient Gear Castle * Damage Condenser * Karma Cut * Option Hunter * Goblin Out of the Frying Pan * Malfunction Enemy of Justice EOJ * Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude * Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster * Cyber Prima * Cyber Phoenix * Victory Viper XX03 * Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon * Majestic Mech - Ohka * Majestic Mech - Goryu * Herald of Green Light * Herald of Purple Light * Banisher of the Radiance * Voltanis the Adjudicator * Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon * Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer * Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer * Elemental Hero Wild Wingman * HERO Flash!! * Guard Penalty * Clock Tower Prison * Life Equalizer * Destruction of Destiny * D - Time * Elemental Absorber * Miraculous Descent * Forced Back Power of the Duelist POTD * Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin * Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab * Neo-Spacian Dark Panther * Submarineroid * Destiny Hero - Double Dude * Destiny Hero - Dogma * Ultimate Tyranno * Alien Warrior * Alien Mother * Cosmic Horror Gangi'el * Elemental Hero Aqua Neos * Elemental Hero Flare Neos * Elemental Hero Dark Neos * Chimeratech Overdragon * Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill * Spell Calling * Overload Fusion * Cyclone Blade * Future Fusion * Neo Space * Dark City * D - Chain * Supercharge * Cyber Summon Blaster Cyberdark Impact CDIP * Cyberdark Horn * Cyberdark Edge * Cyberdark Keel * Cyber Esper * Allure Queen LV7 * Dark Lucius LV8 * Combo Master * Storm Shooter * Cyberdark Dragon * Cyber Ogre 2 * Trojan Blast * Cyber Shadow Gardna * Flash of the Forbidden Spell Strike of Neos STON * Gene-Warped Warwolf * Spiral Serpent * Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird * Great Shogun Shien * Sage of Silence * Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World * Elemental Hero Air Neos * Elemental Hero Grand Neos * Elemental Hero Glow Neos * Dark World Dealings * Card Trader * Skyscraper 2 - Hero City * Hero Medal * Birthright Force of the Breaker FOTB * Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger * Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus * Volcanic Doomfire * Volcanic Shell * Volcanic Slicer * Elemental Hero Captain Gold * Gravekeeper's Commandant * Warrior of Atlantis * Destroyersaurus * Zeradias, Herald of Heaven * Archfiend General * Harpie Queen * Sky Scourge Enrise * Sky Scourge Norleras * Sky Scourge Invicil * Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja * Raiza the Storm Monarch * Soul of Fire * Rare Value * Lucky Iron Axe * Tri-Blaze Accelerator * Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins * Triggered Summon * Radiant Mirror Force * Firewall Tactical Evolution TAEV * Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes * Chthonian Emperor Dragon * Aquarian Alessa * Elemental Hero Magma Neos * Mirror Gate * Fifth Hope * Lucky Pied Piper * Necro Gardna * Elemental HERO Neos Alius Gladiator's Assault GLAS * Evil Hero Malicious Edge * Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon * Cloudian - Sheep Cloud * Enishi, Shien's Chancellor * Evil Hero Inferno Wing * Evil Hero Lightning Golem * Updraft * Energy-Absorbing Monolith * Gladiator Beast Torax * Defensive Tactics * Security Orb Phantom Darkness PTDN * Yubel - Terror Incarnate * Dark Horus * Dark Nephthys * Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth * The Beginning of the End * Drastic Drop Off * Darknight Parshath * Allure of Darkness * Vampire's Curse * Metal Reflect Slime Light of Destruction LODT * Arcana Force XXI - The World * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Celestia, Lightsworn Angel * Phantom Dragon * Destiny End Dragoon * Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem * Solar Recharge * Super-Ancient Dinobeast * Dangerous Machine Type-6 * Maximum Six The Duelist Genesis TDGS * Montage Dragon * Dark Hunter * Multiple Piece Golem * Nitro Warrior * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Goyo Guardian * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Emergency Teleport * Psychic Overload Crimson Crisis CRMS * Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode * Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode * Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode * Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode * Lifeforce Harmonizer * Blackwing Armor Master * Hyper Psychic Blaster * Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar * Bone Crusher * Violet Witch Raging Battle RGBT * Strong Wind Dragon * Blackwing - Elphin the Raven * Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu * Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu * Koa'ki Meiru Drago * Exploder Dragonwing * Power Tool Dragon * Trident Dragion * Forbidden Chalice * Grave of the Super Ancient Organism Ancient Prophecy ANPR * Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor * Earthbound Immortal Cusillu * Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * XX-Saber Gottoms * Koa'ki Meiru Ghoulungulate * Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose * Flamvell Commando * Gaia Plate the Earth Giant Stardust Overdrive SOVR * Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua * Earthbound Immortal Uru * Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca * Crusader of Endymion * Divine Grace - Northwemko * Majestic Star Dragon * Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant * Explosive Magician * Koa'ki Meiru Maximus * Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest Absolute Powerforce ABPF * Battle Fader * Witch of the Black Rose * Koa'ki Meiru Urnight * Garlandolf, King of Destruction * Majestic Red Dragon * Drill Warrior * Sun Dragon Inti * Moon Dragon Quilla * XX-Saber Hyunlei * Alchemist of Black Spells The Shining Darkness TSHD * Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr * Herald of Perfection * Black-Winged Dragon * Chaos King Archfiend * Infernity Doom Dragon * Splendid Rose * Cards for Black Feathers * Into the Void * Intercept Wave * XX-Saber Darksoul Duelist Revolution DREV * Effect Veiler * Naturia Bamboo Shoot * Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste * Thunder Unicorn * Voltic Bicorn * Lightning Tricorn * Scrap Dragon * Wattchimera * Solemn Warning * Chivalry Starstrike Blast STBL * Power Giant * Glow-Up Bulb * Supreme Arcanite Magician * Gaia Drake, the Universal Force * Shooting Star Dragon * Red Nova Dragon * Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei” * Scrap Twin Dragon * Tuning * Mischief of the Yokai Duelist Pack Kaiba DPKB * Cyber Jar * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Pot of Greed * Ring of Destruction * Crush Card Virus Storm of Ragnarok STOR * Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi * Thor, Lord of the Aesir * Loki, Lord of the Aesir * Odin, Father of the Aesir * Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En * Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" * Atomic Scrap Dragon * Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir * Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa" * The Nordic Lights Extreme Victory EXVC * Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer * Junk Berserker * Life Stream Dragon * T.G. Wonder Magician * T.G. Blade Blaster * T.G. Halberd Cannon * Overmind Archfiend * Mara of the Nordic Alfar * Gladiator Beast Essedarii * Elemental Hero Neos Knight Generation Force GENF * Space Time Police * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Number 34: Terror-Byte * Wind-Up Zenmaister * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Wonder Wand * Piercing Moray * Elemental HERO Nova Master * A Hero Lives Turbo Pack 1 TU01 * Judgment Dragon Turbo Pack 2 TU02 * Gladiator Beast Heraklinos Turbo Pack 3 TU03 * Caius the Shadow Monarch Turbo Pack 4 TU04 * Tragoedia Turbo Pack 5 TU05 * Colossal Fighter Turbo Pack 6 TU06 * Dark Armed Dragon Turbo Pack 7 TU07 * Ally of Justice Catastor Ultimate Rare